


His Butler, Intrigued

by aprofessorbhaer



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angels, Anxiety, Bigotry & Prejudice, Blood, Blood and Violence, Christianity, Crying, Dead People, Death, Deception, Demon Deals, Demons, Embarrassment, Gen, Intimidation, Menstruation, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Really Character Death, Nudity, Original Character Death(s), Period-Typical Sexism, Power Dynamics, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spoilers, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Transphobia, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9363422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprofessorbhaer/pseuds/aprofessorbhaer
Summary: A new pawn emerges for Ciel to play with. The only problem is, she doesn't behave in any way he expects. That's unacceptable. Could there be more to the girl than meets even the great Phantomhive's blue eye?





	1. A New Situation

After everyone had left the church, I came forward to view the coffin for the first time. I looked down at the woman in white, covered by a blood-red dress. Only one course of action seemed appropriate. I draped the beautiful dress on the side, and started readying it to put on the Madame. When I had finished with that, I returned to the white dress she was currently wearing. 

Before I could drag it off her, however, I heard an imperious voice call out from the entrance “What are you doing?!? Sebastian, stop her!”

There was a soft “Yes, my lord” and then there were thin, strong arms around me, pinning my own to my sides.

“Bring her here!”

Suddenly, I was standing in front of a young boy with dark hair, an eyepatch and a scowl. The arms remained around me, as if preventing me from running.

“Who are you!?” The boy demanded.

“I am Madame Red’s womanservant, Mary Reilly, my lord,” I said softly, lowering my head.

“Womanservant? That’s not a real title. Who are you, really?”

I smiled faintly and raised my head slightly. “It was the title assigned to me by my lady. She felt that ‘maid’ or ‘lady-in-waiting’ did not encompass my duties. I was borrowed from Lady Elizabeth’s staff while  
Madame’s butler was staying at your manor, my lord.”

The scowl remained the same, unaffected by my explanation. “So you know who I am, then?”

I lowered my head again, this time in respect. “You are the head of the Phantomhive household, Madame’s nephew, the Earl.”

“And do you know who is holding you, currently?”

I blushed at the reminder that someone was in prolonged physical contact with me. “No, my lord. I can only guess.”

“Whom would you guess, then?”

“Your butler, my lord.”

“And why would you say that?”

Deciding honesty was best, I said “Madame mentioned he was always with you. And that he was very adept at his job.”

A voice sounded above me. “You flatter me, my dear.”

I felt heat run down my spine at the proximity and vulnerability of his hold on me.

“You never answered my original question, servant. What were you doing to my aunt’s body?”

My blush reappeared due to my embarrassment at my audacity. “I was preparing to clothe my lady in the red dress, my lord.”

“Why?”

I struggled to think of the reasoning I had performed, flustered by this prolonged questioning. “I believe she would have preferred the red, my lord. I trust that you know what Madame would want.”

The Earl tilted his head at me, calculating. “You trust me, do you? Do you often trust strangers you have just met?”

I flushed. “I have no choice but to trust you, my lord.”

He seemed satisfied by that answer. “True enough. At least, while Sebastian holds you captive. You may proceed.” He nodded at the person behind me, and the arms around me fell away.

I bowed. “Thank you, my lord.”

I turned around, keeping my eyes on the floor, avoiding my captor. When I reached the coffin, I turned to see the two men watching me, waiting. I faced them. “I apologize, my lord, but I will not change Madame in the presence of others.”

Phantomhive raised a dark eyebrow. “You refuse to change her in front of me, her kin? While she lies dead, unable to sense anything that transpires at all? I could simply have Sebastian redress her, you know.”

I flushed at my insolence, but held my ground. “My lady may have passed, but I am still in her employ until I find a new situation, my lord.”

“Then I hire you. Now, proceed.”

I trembled. “I will not change a lady in the presence of gentlemen, my lord.”

Phantomhive seemed exasperated by the whole ordeal. “You guard the virtue of a woman who has been married, and carried a child, so jealously? Very well! To end this madness, we will turn our backs.” With that, he grumpily fulfilled his words.

Without answering, I quickly slipped Madame out of the white dress and pulled on the red. Turning around, I saw their backs were still turned. I bowed. “Thank you, my lord.” When I straightened, I saw they were facing me once again. I began walking towards them, the white dress folded over my arms. When I reached them, I bowed again and turned to the tall man next to the boy. “Excuse me, sir, but do you know where I may find a broom?”

The man, who was pale, lean, and very handsome, smiled and said in a smooth voice “May I ask why you would want such a thing, Miss Reilly?”

I blushed at the title, but replied “I wish to clean up the rose petals, sir.”

“Why?”

Confused as to why he was concerned with such trivialities, I nevertheless turned to Phantomhive to say “Someone must do it, my lord.”

“But why not leave the task to another?”

I tilted my head. “I have nothing else to do, my lord, so it may as well be me.”

Phantomhive scoffed. “So being under my employ is ‘nothing’, is it?”

Initially, I was lost as to what he meant. When I realized, however, I felt my face burn in shame. “No, indeed, my lord. I was under the impression that your offer was contingent on my cooperation. Due to my refusal, I believed the offer void.”

A smooth voice cut in. “Did you not say that you originally worked for Lady Elizabeth? Why not return?”

I looked at the floor. “I have been released, sir.”

“Why? Are you incompetent?” The earl inquired brusquely.

I continued to speak to the floor. “I was meant to protect the Lady. Yet, Madame…passed while I was with her. Therefore, the Lady’s parents decided I was not fit to accompany their daughter any longer.”

“You were with my aunt when she died? And then blamed for not preventing it?”

I looked up in shock. “No, my lord! I was not there. But I was a part of her household. And as the Lady’s chaperone, I was meant to protect her. I have been proven unequal to that task.”

“Do you have some sort of training that qualifies you as a bodyguard, servant?”

I bowed in deference. “No, my lord.”

“Then I see no mistake on your part. What are you qualified for? Your speech is not common for a servant girl.” 

“I am a trained governess, my lord.”

“In what subjects?”

“I was brought forward for Lady Elizabeth to teach French, history, geography, dancing, deportment, and music, my lord.”

“What an accomplished girl, young master. I believe she could be very useful.”

I blushed at the compliment, mumbling thanks and bowing.

“Hmph. Very well. Come with us, then.” Without another word, the Earl turned and led our small party back to his estate. No one talked on the way over.

When we were standing in the front of the Phantomhive manor’s entrance, the Earl turned to me and demanded “What are you going to do with that?” while indicating the white dress in my arms with his cane.

I bowed. “I will return it to Mr. Undertaker, my lord.”

“Why? How do you know it is his?”

I furrowed my brow. “As my lady’s servant, I know it is not hers. Therefore, I guessed that it was put on her when she was prepared for viewing, my lord.”

“Why bother returning it? Why not keep it or throw it away?”

I was confused by the question. “It is not mine, my lord.”

His mouth twitched like he was amused by my answer. “Very well. But you will do it on your own time, not while you are working for me.”

I inclined my head. “Of course, my lord.”


	2. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems Mary keeps her word.

“Ah, Miss Reilly. Where are you off to in your free time?”

I turned away from the front entrance, seeing the tall butler walking toward me down the hall. “I am returning the Madame’s white dress to Mr. Undertaker, sir.”

“Ah, so you are following through with your plan? Using your leisure to return a dress that you are not certain belongs to the man, even though it will likely go unmissed?”

“Yes, sir. If I am wrong about its owner, I will rectify that.”

“Indeed. And you are going all alone?”

“Yes, sir. Young master has dismissed me for the day, and none of the others are available.”

“It will be dark soon.”

“Yes, sir. I will hurry.”

“Very good.” With that, he turned and walked back down the hallway. 

I sighed in relief. I had worried he’d insist on accompanying me, which was a nice thought, but inappropriate. As a servant girl, I was used to going about unchaperoned, and I would have needed to refuse his aid. I was not a lady, after all, and he seemed indispensable to the young master.

Luckily, my trip was uneventful, though that didn’t prevent me from being anxious the whole time. When I got to the Undertaker’s, he confirmed that the dress was his, and thanked me for returning it. We talked a bit, and though he seemed strange, he didn’t make me feel any more unsafe than being alone did. It was a short visit, and I returned to the manor just as the last light died on the horizon.

As I closed the door behind me, a voice called “Just in time, Mary.”

I whirled and saw the butler with a smile on his face. “Yes, sir.” I bowed slightly and quickly headed up to the room I shared with Mey-Rin. I decided to take advantage of my free time and turn in early. I had always had trouble rising in the morning, and I didn’t want to inconvenience anyone more than necessary.


	3. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary is tested.

“Mary.”

“Yes, my lord?” We were in the study, having just finished all the learning the master would abide that day.

“I will be leaving to inspect a location for a new resort I will have built. You will stay behind, at the manor, and make certain everything is ready for our return. The length of our absence is undetermined.”

I bowed. “Yes, my lord.” I took my leave, to help the rest of the household servants, as was my habit after my work was done.

When I woke up the next morning, I realized it was later than usual. Worried that I had slept through Mey-Rin’s warning, I quickly got ready and headed down to the kitchen. No one was there. I frowned in confusion. Figuring I was just behind schedule, I ate a small breakfast and after I had cleaned up, I searched the hallways for anyone who could tell me what was going on. 

When I didn’t find anyone, I could feel the fear I had been pushing away start to soak in. Was I the only person on the estate? If so, the master likely did it purposefully. Everything he did seemed to have purpose. I tried to remember what he had said: ‘make certain everything is ready for my return’. So…I had to maintain the cleanliness of the manor, alone. Was this a test? If I failed, was I fired? I shook off those thoughts. 

Panicking would not help me. All I could do was work and hope for the best.

For the days the household was gone, I would spend the day other than eating simple meals around the manor. The first day, I walked the extent of the grounds, trying to catalogue what tasks would need completion. Additionally drawing from my narrow knowledge of the omnipresent butler’s duties, I decided I would sweep, mop, dust, and polish daily. 

Then, when I was done, I would work outside to maintain the gardens. I only visited the bedchambers to be certain they were all in order, and then avoided them. No need to invade privacy. I had to learn as I worked, figuring out what strokes gathered the most dirt, and what patterns produced the brightest shine. 

I couldn’t fathom how the butler fulfilled all his duties; I knew I was definitely slower than he was due to my learning curve, but even so! Between my duties, I managed to nap for a few hours, and then a fresh change of clothes would start a new day. I had to be ready for the master to return at any moment. 

The whole time he was absent, however, I worked in fear of being discovered. I knew what would happen to a lone servant girl, but my fear couldn’t be allowed to affect my work. When it became too much, which happened at least once every day, I sat for a quiet half hour and studied my well-worn Bible for comfort. It always helped. For a while.

When I heard the sound of a carriage, I felt my heart seize in my chest. Hands shaking, I looked out the window and nearly fainted from relief. The master had returned. I opened the door and bowed. “Welcome back, my lord.”

Master scoffed. “Indeed.” He and his black-haired butler made his way to his study, calling over his shoulder “We have a new pet. Find him a place to sleep.” 

As I went to help unload the luggage, I noticed a new person with long gray hair…and no clothes. Blushing, I asked Mey-Rin “Is this man the…’pet’ my lord mentioned, Mey-Rin?”

“Oh, yes, Mary! This is Pluto! He is…” She looked around, as if to check for eavesdroppers “A demon hound! Can you believe that?!?”

I blinked. “Indeed…Does that mean he does not require…clothing?”

‘Pluto’ made a whining noise in his throat. Then, he seemed to notice me for the first time, and proceeded to sniff my person. The maid outfit the young master had told me to wear (“This way, if anyone happens upon our lessons, I may explain your presence, for no household head ought to be taught by a governess”) was of great interest to him, and he began to nuzzle my front.

My blush only deepened. “U-uh, no matter, the young master wishes him to have a place to sleep.” Unsure how to make this animal-man follow me, I tentatively took his hand. He seemed willing enough, so I began to draw him away. Casting around in my mind for a suitable bed for a ‘demon hound’, I settled on the stables. They were outside, away from mischief, but still out of the elements for his human self. I didn’t understand how this man could be a ‘demon hound’, but I had to follow my master’s orders.

Pluto didn’t enjoy the smell of horses, but by sitting with him, I managed to calm him down enough to settle into the stall I had prepared for him. Once I was done, I decided I ought to finish the task I had started before the return. I had been scrubbing the kitchen floor. 

After completion, I was at a loss as to what to do next. I was usually called when the master desired to begin his lessons, and that hadn’t happened yet. In fact, to my knowledge, he and his right-hand butler hadn’t left the study since their return. I chose to help the other servants rather than bother my lord. 

However, as I exited the kitchen, I nearly ran into the very butler I had been thinking of. I blushed and bowed, saying “Pardon me, sir.” I kept my eyes cast down, away from his distracting face.

“The fault is mine, Mary.”

Hearing a pause, I looked up to see him casting his eyes around the room. He looked down at me, then, and smiled. “I have seen all your hard work. Very impressive, miss.”

My blush resurfaced at the praise. “Thank you, sir. Unfortunately, I’m afraid it’s not of your caliber.”

“Indeed, no, I was just thinking that you would give me a run for my money. I am fortunate you cannot be my lord’s butler, otherwise I might fear being replaced.”

I bowed my head, not quite sure what to say. “You are too kind, sir.”

“Not at all.”

He paused again, and I looked up to see him considering me thoughtfully. “Where are you going now, Mary?”

“As the master has not called for a lesson, I am on my way to aid the others in settling back in and completing their chores.”

The man smiled again. “How fortunate! I have been sent by my lord to bring you to his study. He wishes to speak with you.”

I was surprised, but replied readily “Of course, sir.” As he led me, I wondered what my summons meant. It didn’t sound like the usual call for lessons.


	4. Audience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary is evaluated.

“So, I have returned, and the manor seems to be in passable shape.”

I bowed. “Thank you, my lord.”

The master harrumphed at my gratitude. “You are only a trained governess. Yet, you have maintained a sprawling estate without the aid of anyone besides yourself. How did you accomplish this?”

I glanced uncomfortably at his butler standing nearby, but answered “I…used my knowledge of Mr. Sebastian’s duties to determine which tasks were necessary to complete, my lord.”

“So, you fulfilled all of Sebastian’s tasks, which he does every day?”

“No, indeed, my lord. Not only is it unlikely I’m aware of all he does, but I did not do all that I have seen him do. I looked around and did what I believe needed doing.”

“Such as?”

I thought back to the past few days. “Sweeping, mopping, dusting, polishing, pruning, weeding, and watering, my lord.”

One dark eyebrow rose incredulously. “You did all of this, every day?”

I shook my head. “No, my lord. I only worked in the garden when my other tasks were finished.”

“And when you finished for the day, what did you do?”

“I rested, my lord.”

“How responsible. You did nothing to amuse yourself?”

I fidgeted. “I read my Bible, my lord.”

“The Bible for amusement? And I’m told I need more pleasure.” He regarded me. “Mary, I do not believe that you fulfilled my orders.”

My heart dropped in fear. “My lord?”

“I do not believe what has been accomplished here is the work of one woman.”

I struggled to understand what he meant. “I did not have help, my lord, if that is what you mean. Otherwise, I am unsure what to tell you. I am not lying about being a woman.”

“So you maintain that you did all of this yourself?”

“Yes, my lord.”

“Very well.”

I was suddenly seized by a thought and blurted out “My lord, would it be reassuring to know that I worked for more hours while you were gone that I usually do?”

He seemed irritated by my outburst, but responded drily “Are you saying that you created more hours in the day, Mary? If that is the case, I demand you tell your master your secret.”

My chest constricted, squeezing my heart. “No, my lord. I merely slept fewer hours than is my wont.”

He smirked. “As I’ve heard it, your wont is to sleep indefinitely unless awoken by another.”

I flushed in humiliation. “As you say, my lord.”

“Then how did you manage to sleep less?”

“I retired when the work was done, my lord.”

Finally, a third voice entered the conversation. “And if the work wasn’t done in one day, Mary?”

I turned my eyes to the solicitous butler. “Then I did not sleep that day, sir.”

The master shifted, like he had solved a troublesome puzzle. “So, what you could have said in the beginning to head this whole discussion off was that you didn’t sleep and that is why you accomplished so much?”

I felt chastised. “I apologize for my obtuseness, my lord.”

The master scoffed. “I suppose this means I also have to prepare myself for your work to be subpar due to your lack of sleep.”

“I have examined her work myself, my lord, and I can assure you there is no cause for alarm. It is remarkable, actually, considering her constraints.”

I bowed to the butler, who had again stepped in on my behalf. “Thank you, sir.”

The master seemed disgruntled by our camaraderie. “You may go now, Mary.”

I bowed to him. “Thank you, my lord.” I nodded to the other man, and retired to my room. I had decided that sleep should take precedence over supper for the night.


	5. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reference!

I awoke unusually early the next morning, considering I did it under my own power. Not keen to anger the master with possible tardiness, I got up and dressed without a reminder from Mey-Rin. She was not in our room, and when I went down to the kitchen, it was deserted as well. The fear that I had somehow overslept took ahold of me, and I quickly ate breakfast before venturing into the rest of the house.

The master had not yet called for his lesson, and I saw no one in the halls. I stopped to gather my thoughts for my next course of action.

“Mary?”

I spun around to see the young butler approaching me. “Yes, sir?”

“The master wishes to see you in his study.”

My stomach dropped with familiar dread. “Yes, sir.”

As we entered the room, I noticed that Mey-Rin, Finny, Baldroy, and Tanaka were all standing in front of a camera placed on the master’s desk. The master looked up and seemed to consider me before saying   
“Come and stand for a photograph, Mary.”

I was unsure what exactly that meant, but came forward. “Yes, my lord.”

The master disappeared under a black curtain attached to the contraption, and called out “Stand still for at least ten seconds.”

I obeyed. Once he came back from behind it, he commanded the other four servants to “Go and develop this photograph. Mary and I have business to discuss.” His employees scrambled to obey while he directed his attention to me. “Mary, just now I was telling Sebastian how I tire of hearing the violin, and wish to experience other instruments. Do you know what he said to me?”

I could feel a cold sweat on my skin. I couldn’t fathom where this discussion was going, but it didn’t seem good. “No, my lord.”

“He said that I knew someone who was proficient in another instrument, and if I so wished, I even had the opportunity to ask this person to teach me how to play as well. I, of course, assumed he meant you. Being a governess, you were likely trained in basic piano for the young ladies you taught. Such an instrument is hardly fit for the head of a household, which I told him. Do you know how he replied?”

I was starting to feel light-headed from nerves. “No, my lord.”

The master seemed to be enjoying himself. “He said, you were also a trained flutist! Now, I knew he must be mistaken, because even a servant girl must be aware that such a pursuit is only fit for men. So I asked him how he had come to know this. What do you think he answered?”

My hands were shaking again. I held them behind me. “I cannot say, my lord.”

The master stared hard at me. “He said, that I myself had seen you play. You had performed for us, at the dinner we held for that ignoramus Italian.” His eyes narrowed. “Would you care to explain how a young musician of the male persuasion and yourself could possibly be one in the same person?”

I cleared my throat for strength. “That day, I had been in the presence of Madame Red and Lady Elizabeth, my lord. For their entertainment, they sent me to your estate with a message to you from my lady.”

The master raised an eyebrow. “In male garb?”

I blushed. “My lady wished to be…diverted. I told her the story of how as a child I used to dress as my brother, and take his place. She…wished to see for herself, and Madame agreed.”

The master appeared unconvinced. “Indeed.” He was about to say more, when his door burst open. His servants had returned with the photograph he had taken of me. He looked at the picture, then held it out to me, asking “What do you see?”

I approached hesitantly. Taking the photograph, I said “I see myself my lord, and…” But I couldn’t finish my sentence. Behind the image of me stood a woman who possessed my dark, thick hair, pale skin, and tall frame, holding a baby in her arms.

The master looked at the people who had just entered the room. “Leave me and figure out how you will fulfill the job I assigned you.” 

At the noise of their departure, I swallowed and looked up. “I see myself, my mother, and my brother, my lord.”

The master cocked his head. “Interesting. Did you know, Mary, that this photograph was taken by a camera that will show, in addition to the subject, the person dearest to them who is also deceased?”

“I did not, my lord. But that is a reasonable explanation.”

“Photographs of ghostly loved ones are reasonable to you, Mary?”

I looked again at the photograph. “I could not give you a better explanation, my lord.”

The master seemed unsatisfied, like my answer had been unexpected. “How did you take the place of a dead infant?” he asked bluntly.

For a few seconds I didn’t understand his question, but then I felt a pain in my heart when I realized. “My brother died at his birth, my lord, and the cost of birthing two babies at once in addition to the loss of one of them took my mother’s life. My father was very distraught. I realized, as I grew up, that I held a striking resemblance to my mother. This realization coincided with the discovery that my father had difficulty   
looking at me. I decided that if I was a boy instead, it might be better. So, I wore the clothes my father still bought sometimes, and he seemed happier. He called me by my brother’s name, and taught me what a firstborn would need to know.”

The master smirked. “So, you have a long history of crossdressing, do you?”

I looked down in shame. “Yes, my lord.” 

“How did you come to have men’s clothes of your measurements for your recent performance?”

“I have not grown since the last time my father bought clothes for my brother, my lord.”

The master looked thoughtful. “I see. A madman, then.” He paused, then continued “Mary, you will teach me in your male clothing from now on. It will be much easier to explain away a male tutor than a female governess. If company should call, you will answer to…Martin. You will need to move your belongings to a new room, because you will now be living as a man. Tell the other servants that Mary has found a new job, and you, her brother Martin, will be taking her place. The fewer people who know the truth, the better. Go now, and return for my lesson.”

I could feel panic rise in my chest, but shoved it down to bow and say “Yes, my lord.” I left the room and returned to my own, packing my things. Luckily, I didn’t have much, and it all fit easily into the few worn suitcases I owned. I was just contemplating where I would put them while I underwent my transformation into ‘Martin’ when I heard a knock at the door. Opening it, I was faced with the young butler.

“I hazard to guess that you need a place to keep your belongings until you find your new room. Might I suggest keeping them in my chamber until further notice?”

I blushed at the favor, but could see no better alternative. “That would be very kind of you, sir.” I turned to retrieve my things, but somehow he was already carrying them. I hurried to follow him, apprehensive at the invasion of privacy I was about to commit, despite his permission.

When we had arrived at our destination, he put the trunks down and turned to me. “I would also imagine that you need a place to change into your new role. Feel free to use this room to do so now.”

I bowed. “You are too kind, sir.”

He smiled. “Not at all, my dear.” With that, he left, presumably to attend to his actual duties. 

Once I had the room to myself, I sighed, sinking to sit on my sturdiest box. I would have to play my brother from now on. My dear departed brother. The role wasn’t a new one; I had played it most of my life, for   
my father. But at least that was a homage, in its own way. I did it to keep my brother alive, and my father smiling. Now, it would simply be a disguise, a blank mask.

I took a deep breath. Then I must make it more. I would live for the both of us; I knew how. It would be easy. Too easy. It may be easier than living only for myself. With that decided, I stood up, and began searching through my clothes. Everything was present; I’m sure I had Lady Elizabeth to thank for the inclusion of my male clothes. She likely felt it was the least she could do after her parents had released me from their service.

Once I had replaced my maid’s clothes for my suit, I cast around for something to tie my hair back, but nothing seemed appropriate. Glancing in the mirror cursorily, I decided I otherwise looked presentable. 

I had opened the door and was turned to close it behind me when I heard “Good! You are ready.” Turning, I saw the young butler approaching. He stopped in front of me, smiling. “My master has renewed his request for his lesson.” His eyes traveled over me, taking in my new appearance. They stopped at my hair. Dipping his gloved hand into a suit pocket, he drew out a simple black ribbon. 

Holding it out to me, he explained “I thought you might have need of this.” I reached out for it, but he withdrew his hand. “Allow me, miss.” With a gentle pressure on one of my shoulders, he turned me around. I felt him gather my hair up delicately, then bring the ribbon underneath and secure it. Turning me back to face him, he surveyed his work. Nodding, he seemed pleased. “Very good.”

I bowed lowly. “Thank you so much, sir. You think of everything.” Straightening, I saw that he was smiling again. 

“Not at all, miss. I am merely one hell of a butler.” He then turned and disappeared.


	6. Mary’s Departure

“Hm. Better. You were too tall as a girl, but are average as a man. You are rather pretty, unfortunately, but that can’t be helped. Odd, considering you were plain before now. That hair may become a problem; you might have to cut it eventually, for it is rather feminine.”

I was standing in front of the master, being appraised before his lesson. I bowed. In a voice pitched lower than natural, I said “As you say, my lord.” I fidgeted. “My lord, as Mary’s brother, you may want to call me by that name, so that people who know of me…” I trailed off, unsure if I had overstepped my boundaries.

“What is your given name, then, boy?”

I swallowed. “Robert, my lord.”

“Very well, Robert. Now, begin my lesson. I have waited quite long enough.”

“Yes, my lord.” 

However, the lesson did not last long that day, as after only an hour, Mey-Rin, Finny, Baldroy, Tanaka, and Mr. Lau burst into the study. At the sight of me, Mr. Lau smirked and said “Well, who is this pretty young man?”

I bowed. “I am Mary Reilly’s twin brother, Robert. She was called away to a new position and wished me to fill her place.” I turned to Mey-Rin. “She is sorry to leave without a farewell, but charged me with returning the outfit you so kindly lent her.”

Mey-Rin blushed at being directly addressed. “Y-yes, of course, Mr. Reilly.”

A teasing voice spoke up. “You and your sister certainly favor, Robert. I can believe you are twins. I’m sure Lady Elizabeth will be eager to meet you after hearing about you from your sister.”

I lowered my head. “I would be happy to see my lady, of course, sir.”

The master seemed displeased by our exchange. “Robert, go and fulfill the men’s duties for the day. They are completing a job I assigned them, and you are more fit for physical labor than your sister was.”

I wasn’t sure if that was meant to be humorous


	7. Robert’s Debut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other servants are on a mission, and Mr. Lau is a creep.

Pruning the shrubs under the hot sun, I could feel the sweat gathering under my clothes. While it was true I no longer wore a restrictive corset, the bandages I had used to bind my chest were serving to squeeze my ribs in a similar manner. Wheezing slightly, I decided I would be more comfortable without my jacket. After hanging it up in the kitchen, my eye was caught by Mr. Lau whispering to the other servants in the window. Mr. Lau disappeared. I shook my head, unbuttoning and rolling up my shirtsleeves to improve my range of movement. 

I had only just resumed my work when I heard “I see you are making yourself more comfortable, Robert.” I turned my head to see Sebastian approaching me.

“I apologize, sir. Is my current state of dress inappropriate for a man working under my master?” I was anxious, hoping he would understand my hidden query about whether my bindings could be perceived, or if I was giving myself away in any respect.

“Not at all, Robert. I am merely commenting on the short time between the inception of your tenure and your first foray into manual labor. Are you fit for such work?”

I tried not to blush, as it was a rather feminine reaction. “I…have some experience, sir, from childhood. And even my sister was willing to get her hands dirty, if so permitted. Though a woman is not often allowed such an opportunity.”

Sebastian smiled. “Indeed.” He paused, then stepped forward, taking the clippers from my hands. Smoothly, he began moving about the bush I was trimming, easily shaping it to his will. “Mr. Lau informed me that you desired my aid, Robert.”

Thankfully, I was facing him with my back to the window, so our likely audience did not see my blush. “I…did not tell him such, sir.”

Sebastian smirked. “I thought so.” He paused. “I believe it was a ploy to distract me.”

I tilted my head in confusion. “Distract you, sir?”

He nodded. “Mr. Lau has already attempted to use Miss Ran-Mao in much the same way. I believe that this scheme of his is meant to determine whether my leanings lay…in the other direction.” He looked at me significantly. 

I couldn’t help it: I laughed out loud. Clearing my throat, I said “Excuse me, sir. I see.”

Sebastian tilted his head. “That is first time I have heard any Reilly laugh, I believe.”

I flushed. “I am not certain Mr. Lau sees me in the way his plan requires, sir. He was often with Madame Red and Lady Elizabeth while my sister was in their joint employ, and he may have picked up specific beliefs about me from her.” I hoped this conveyed that I wasn’t sure whether Mr. Lau knew I was a woman or not. And that the master ought to be aware, if he wasn’t already.

Sebastian looked thoughtful. “Indeed. Then perhaps, he has a different reason to believe being in your presence would make me pause long enough to take my picture with that queer camera my lord has obtained.”

I was startled by that information. Then, I moved to stand between his figure and the window, shielding him from view, under the pretense of gathering his clippings. At his questioning look, I said simply “I gathered from your constant movement that you would rather not be captured, sir.”

He looked at me, almost surprised. “You do realize he was ordered to do so by the master, Robert?”

I shrugged. “Would you like me to move, sir?”

A soft, gentler smile than I was used to lit up his face. “No. I am finished, anyway. I assume you can take it from here, Robert?”

I nodded. “Yes, sir.” With that, he handed me back the clippers and disappeared into the house.

It wasn’t until I was nearly finished cleaning out the stables and tending to the horses that I interacted with another human being.

“Why, hello there, stable boy.” I looked up from the horse I was brushing. “Such a young man around powerful beasts is a very pretty picture.”

I bent my head to cover my face. “Good evening, Mr. Lau. May I be of service to you?”

“Perhaps.” His voice was closer. Then, I felt a hand clamp down on my shoulder and spin me around. He seized my chin, tilting my face up for close inspection. “You know,” he said conversationally, “if I didn’t know any better, I would say you and your sister were identical. Down to the hair, the skin.” He stroked my cheek. “Even the eyes.” His smirked flattened. “I wonder, would you be identical underneath your clothes, as well?”

I struggled not to appear worried. “No more than any other twin brother and sister, I imagine, sir.”

He appeared amused. “Oh, so you claim your level of likeness is due to the fact you are twins?”

“I would not know for certain, sir. My sister and I did not grow up around any other twin siblings.”

“Indeed.” His hand fell to my shoulder, tracing down my arm. I repressed a shudder. “I heard from Lady Elizabeth and Madame Red that your sister used to dress up as you, and take your place.”

I feigned nonchalance. “Yes, when we were children, for entertainment. Sir.”

He smiled coldly. “Naturally. I’m sure you’re aware, Robert, that a woman who is immoral enough to dress as a man must be willing to do anything else with her body, as well. Things that a proper young woman would not even know of, let alone consider.”

I reflexively stiffened, and hoped the reaction could be taken as protective brother indignation. “I would not know, sir. I am no woman, and my sister merely engaged in innocent childish pursuits long ago, ceasing as soon as she was old enough to know better.”

Mr. Lau inclined his head. “I’m sure. Because if that weren’t the case, and it came to light that your sister was a practicing crossdresser, it would bring shame to the Phantomhive name, and the Earl would have no course as a gentlemen other than immediately firing her, without a new situation. And as a woman destitute on the street, she would likely need to resort to prostitution and lose her standing in society forever after.”

I clenched my jaw. “Thank you for your kind advice, sir. It is certainly lucky that no such person exists in the Reilly household.”

Mr. Lau was about to say more when a tall silhouette appeared in the stable doorway. “Ah, Robert! I have been looking for you. The master wishes to see you in the study.” He stepped forward, becoming clearer. 

His eyes flicked to Mr. Lau as he added “If you may be spared, of course.”

Mr. Lau stepped away from me. “I have no further need of Mr. Reilly. For now.” He swept out of the stable.


	8. Arrangement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Lau know? And where will Mary sleep as Robert?

“So, you believe that Lau knows, Robert?”

I was in the master’s study, again the subject of his interrogation. I inclined my head. “My lord, Mr. Lau is an acquaintance of the late madam and therefore Lady Elizabeth, who both know. I am uncertain as to the extent of his knowledge, but—” I cut myself off, not sure how to continue.

“What is it?” the master demanded. “Spit it out, boy.”

I soldiered on. “Just now, he commented on the similarities between myself and Mary, my lord. He also illuminated the fate of a woman who is believed to be a crossdresser. He did not give away how much he knows, but managed to impress his possible power over me nonetheless.”

“And how did you respond to this?”

“Robert responded admirably, my lord. He gave nothing away.”

I was shocked by this interjection. How much had Sebastian witnessed? The master, however, looked disgruntled. “I did not ask you for your personal opinion, Sebastian.”

The butler bowed. “Of course, my lord. I merely thought a third party may be a better judge, especially given Robert’s humble nature.”

I gave a small bow to Sebastian, unsure how else to respond to such a declaration.

The master scowled. “Very well. You may retire, Robert, if you have finished all your chores. I have no further use for you tonight.”

I bowed. “Yes, my lord.” I turned and left the room.

Once outside, I stopped and contemplated my next move. Where would I be sleeping? As far as I knew, there weren’t any free servants’ quarters ready for habitation in the male wing. All of my things were in Sebastian’s room. And what would I wear to bed? It would not be healthy to sleep with my chest bound, surely. But would that mean I ought to wear a nightgown? What if I was called in the night? 

Panicking, I didn’t notice the door open and close silently behind me until I heard “Trying to sort out your sleeping arrangements, I’d wager?”

I spun around to see Sebastian standing behind me. “Yes, sir.”

“Well, there is no need. You will simply share my room.” And with that, he started walking briskly down the hallway. Stunned, I eventually caught up with him, staring at his back in a futile attempt to decrypt the puzzle he presented. Once we were at his room, again, he opened the door and indicated I enter before him. When I did, he closed it behind us, locking it.

I turned to face him. “Sir, there is only one bed here.”

“We will only need one bed, miss.” My eyes widened at the feminine word.

Fear rising, I inquired “May I ask what you want of me, sir?”

Sebastian tilted his head. “What I want of you?”

I nodded. “What do you expect to happen, sir? How will our arrangement work?”

His expression became thoughtful. “Are you asking if I want something in exchange for your room and board, Mary?” I nodded again, not trusting my voice. He seemed to consider that. “I only ask that you maintain the work ethic you have so far displayed.”

I couldn’t quite believe it. “I beg your pardon, sir. But you are in a unique position. I am unsure what you can gain from sharing your space with me, but I confess—“

“To put it crudely, you expect to pay me with your body because I know your secret, and also have you here in my room. Therefore, I am perfectly placed, and no one will be the wiser.”

I lowered my head in apprehension and shame. “Y-yes, sir. I apologize if I have offended you. But I am quite in your power.”

“And you don’t see what is keeping me from abusing it?”

For once, I made no answer of any kind. My day had been unusual, trying, and so had my entire stay so far at Phantomhive Manor. I certainly didn’t want to be taken against my will, but I didn’t see any way around it. I felt a gloved hand under my chin, raising my face to Sebastian’s.

He studied me intently. “You are a good servant, a hard worker. You follow orders...usually,” he smirked at my blush, “and you don’t question them. I believe you to be an asset, and I don’t wish to jeopardize that by forcing myself upon you. Therefore, no harm will come to you in my room. You will sleep here. I will make due. You will not argue with me.” He released his hold. 

I bowed, fervently grateful. “Thank you, sir.”

His mouth twisted. “Do not thank me for refraining from raping you, Mary.” He looked over my outfit, then back at my eyes. “Do you have a nightshirt, Mary?” I shook my head. He headed to a wardrobe, and returned momentarily with a white garment. He laid it on the bed. “Here. It was too small, anyway.” The corner of his mouth twitched in humor, then smoothed out. “I trust that you will not be sleeping in your…bindings, correct?” 

I blushed and nodded. He nodded in return. “Good. I suppose male sleep clothes are unavoidable, in this part of the house, but your health demands that at least your nights are free.” His eyes darted up to my hair. “Perhaps, you ought to sport a braid, however. Wearing you hair loose would likely shatter anyone’s illusion that you are not a lady.”

I flushed deeply at the flattery. Hoping to change the subject, I asked, perhaps foolishly “Sir, do you not think it best I am always treated as Robert, so long as I am here? For the sake of caution?”

His eyes narrowed. “No. No one will get to you here. You can be Mary in this room. No one will hear, or see. I will make sure of it. The door locks for your protection and privacy.”

I protested. “But, sir; If I lock the door, how will you get in to sleep and such?”

He smirked. “Do not worry about that, Mary. After all, I am one hell of a butler, and my duties do not leave me much time to myself, anyways. Any Phantomhive butler who would have it otherwise isn’t worth his salt.” He bowed, ever a gentleman. “Good night.” With that, he unlocked the door, and closed it behind his retreating form.

I quickly stepped forward to relock it, then went about getting ready for bed in a daze. As I slipped under the covers, I wondered how life at the manor could possibly get any stranger.


	9. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary's time at the Phantomhive Manor takes a sharp turn.

It had been a few weeks since Mary had left, and Robert had come to stay. And I woke up to blood on my sheets. I groaned, and ducked under the covers, though all that accomplished was trapping the metallic smell. Sighing, I sat up after a few seconds of wallowing, and thought. How would I camouflage this uniquely ‘womanly’ experience from others? 

I scanned the room, and my eyes fell on some cloth folded on the bureau. Curious, I got up to investigate. Upon closer inspection, I discovered that they were rags. On top of the pile sat a note that simply read in elegant writing ‘To Mary’.

Could Sebastian have left these for me, knowing what would be happening today? I blushed at the thought of the butler being aware of my monthly cycle. I shook myself, and stripped the sheets from the bed so that I could wash the blood out. Considering the amount, and the fact that cramps were beginning to manifest themselves, I must have started soon after I fell asleep. 

I quickly dressed for the day, taking care to stuff my pants so that I’d have some protection but no untoward bulges not found in other men’s trousers. I gathered the pile of sheets up and quickly made my way to the washing room. It wouldn’t do for anyone to see the master’s tutor with blood-soiled sheets.

The next few hours passed in much the same way as previous days: I ate breakfast, then helped with chores until the master called for me. As the day matured, my cramps grew worse, though not unbearable, and I found it was more difficult to go about my business with good humor. Once the lesson began for the day, I was able to lose myself in the material, to an extent. 

When we were finished, I took a platter left from when Sebastian had served the master back to the kitchen. It was very reflective-- no doubt from Sebastian’s polishing-- so I avoided looking at it for too long.   
After checking that my…linens had not been soaked through, and changing them, I proceeded to undertake chopping wood. Sebastian was busy, and I didn’t want to leave the task to any of the others. 

When I was halfway through the pile of logs, I heard behind me “Robert, the master wishes to see you in his study.” I turned around to see Sebastian gesturing for me to follow back into the house. I obliged. When I got to the study, Sebastian entered with me to stand beside the Earl. I approached the desk, and bowed, saying “You called for me, my lord?”

The master regarded me, then said “Yes. I want you to look into this mirror.” He indicated a hand mirror lying on his desk. A ball of nerves joined the discomfort in my stomach, but I complied.

“Of course, my lord.” I picked up the mirror, glanced at my reflection, then replaced it on the desk.

The master scowled. “That was not long enough. Look into the mirror until I tell you to stop.”

I began to tremble. I whispered “Yes, my lord.” Hands shaking, I retrieved the mirror, and gazed into it. After a few seconds, however, I had to put it back down.

“I did not tell you to stop, Robert. Are you disobeying a direct order?”

I looked down in shame. “Y-yes, my lord.”

I could hear disdain in his voice as he replied “Very well. I have no use for a disobedient servant. You are released from my employ, Reilly. Take your things and leave as soon as possible.”

I bowed. “Yes, my lord.” I paused. “May I…finish my previous task first, my lord?”

The Earl looked as if a dog just performed a trick he hadn’t known know it had been taught. “Very well. But do so quickly.”

“Thank you, my lord.” With that, I left the room, retreating to the wood pile. Taking up the ax, I began swinging in earnest, more vigorous than I had been previously. With the sky getting dark and everyone else inside, I turned my back to the windows and indulged in tears. They streamed down my face as I sobbed, trying to maintain quiet but unsure as to my success.

“Why?”

With the ax poised over my head, I froze, then brought it down. Turning around, I saw Sebastian, looking at me curiously. “Sir?”

“Why did you refuse to gaze into the mirror for long? Surely this is not about your looks?”

I turned back to my task, hiding my face. “No, indeed, sir. It is of little consequence, really.”

On my next swing, I found my hands oddly empty when I brought my arms down. Spinning, I saw Sebastian holding the ax. “I want to know why you disobeyed the master.”

I slumped, not possessing enough energy to confront him. “Sir, I believe you’re aware of my current state of mind and body. I’m sure my behavior could be written off as hysteria, and leave it at that.”

Suddenly, he was much closer. “I’m not interested in your excuses, Reilly. I asked you a question, and I don’t intend to repeat myself. Has one act of disobedience spawned another?”

I blushed at his accusation. “My apologies, sir. The reason I could not look at the mirror…was because I saw Robert looking back. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I must gather my things.”

I walked past him, rather surprised that he let me pass unhindered. Once I was in his room, I began gathering my suitcases, counting it lucky that I had never really unpacked. I looked around the room for anything   
of mine lying about when I heard the lock click. Turning to the door, I saw Sebastian. Again.

“Sir, I—“

“We are alone now, and may speak freely.” His eyes burned into me. “So speak.”

I swallowed. But I didn’t really have anything left to lose. “I avoid mirrors because I see my brother. My real brother, who died when I was born, whom I never knew. Whom I played for my father, and swore when I left his house that I never would again. I see an imposter, who uses that name, and the place in life he should have had, to please a master she has known not very long at all, and who clearly does not think very highly of his new servant. That’s what I saw when I looked in that mirror.”

I looked down, gathering my courage. “Now, please sir, I beg you, let me pass.”

I looked up to see that Sebastian had not moved, but was regarding me thoughtfully. “Why do you believe the master has a low regard for you?”

I shook my head, confused as to why he would focus on that part of my confession. “From the beginning…I could not satisfy him, with my answers or my actions.”

Sebastian’s mouth twitched in possible amusement. “From the beginning, you were a puzzle, my dear. The master couldn’t predict what you would do or say next. Which may have aggravated him, but more so fascinated him. Engrossed him. He has been trying to figure you out, yet you have managed to surprise him even when he thought he had the upper hand.”

My eyes widened in further confusion. “I do not see what is so extraordinary.”

Sebastian smirked. “At our first meeting, that the master recalls, you refused to follow his orders. Even though you knew he could have his way regardless, you stood your ground.”

I blushed. “I have always been a stubborn, foolish girl.”

“Principled. Brave. And when pressed, you cited loyalty to your mistress. Obedience, even to the dead? That was fascinating. What kind of relationship actually existed between yourself and Madame Red?”

My body flushed with heat. “As a crossdressing woman, it can only be guessed at.”

Sebastian tilted his head. “Not what I was implying, my dear.” He paused. “Then, despite your loyalty, you were easily persuaded to join a new household, and have shown the same level of loyalty as before.”

“Perhaps my loyalty is not as dear as you seem to think. Sir.”

Sebastian smirked. “And then your humility. Always fulfilling your duties to your best ability, quietly. Taking no credit. And why should you, when you’re only doing your job?” His face smoothed into seriousness.   
“But that’s not true. You’re unfailing polite, even when unnecessary. You don’t question or argue unless you believe the morality of an order is dubious. And you are kind. You don’t impart much information regarding your life in the past, yet one can gather that it was not easy. It was, in fact, very trying. And yet, you don’t begrudge, not at all. Not the parents who unreasonably fired you from a comfortable situation, not the master who lost your employment to his own personal game of chess, not even the world at large for all it has done to you. Tell me, how would one not think of you as a mystery?”

I floundered, unsure how to respond to any of that. I eventually settled on “I only do what I can with what I’ve been given, sir. No one may be asked more or less than that, I think. And the world owes me no more than anyone else. Especially my master, whom I’ve heard has had his own share of grief and pain.”

Sebastian looked amused. “Even now, when your employment is terminated, I am still ‘sir’ to you?”

I blushed. “You will always be ‘sir’ to me, sir.”

“Indeed? You still maintain the trappings of a servant girl? Yet you weren’t always a servant, were you? You couldn’t have been. But your manner is very resolute in that respect. Why is that? Just one more of the questions that surround you, my dear.”

“Though I have not always been employed as such, I have always been a servant, sir. We are all called to serve in whatever way we can.”

Sebastian smiled. “Which brings us to your faith. You rarely mention it directly, yet it seems to inform everything you do. You are a devout Christian, despite or maybe because of your difficult life. You take comfort in it, yes?”

I looked at my shoes, unused to such extended scrutiny. “Yes, sir.”

“Hm. Tell me, Mary: do you believe in demons?”

I tilted my head. What an odd question. “Yes, sir.”

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. “Oh? And why is that?”

I furrowed my brow. “Well…I believe in the good: Heaven, angels. It follows that I believe in the bad, as well.”

He smiled tightly. “Quite. That is an…intriguing stance to take. Very…reasonable.”

I sighed. “Yes, I know. I’m unpredictable. Wonderful.”

Sebastian’s smile became amused. “I apologize if you dislike such characterization, Miss Reilly.”

I took a deep breath to steady myself. There had been enough delay. “Sir, I must be leaving. If you’ll excuse me.” I bowed and made for the door. Once I had it open, Sebastian suddenly took my hand and began leading me. I assumed he was taking me to the front door, so I let him. However, we stopped at the study door. I opened my mouth to protest, but we were suddenly inside. Sebastian stood before the desk, still holding my hand, and addressed the master.

“My lord, I believe it would be best to keep Reilly on for further use.”

“Luckily, my actions are not based on your beliefs, Sebastian. My word is final. Reilly, did you put him up to this?”

I bowed. “No, my lord.”

“So you are not at all interested in keeping your job?”

“As you say, it is up to you, my lord. I failed in my duty to follow your orders, and must bear the consequences.”

“So accommodating. Except when you aren’t. How frustrating.”

“I was on my way out, my lord, so if sir would kindly let me go—“

“She believes in demons, my lord.”

For the first time during the exchange, the master looked up. “Is that so? How nice.” He paused, looking at Sebastian. “What are you trying to imply, Sebastian?”

“I imply nothing, my lord. But given her nearly flawless obedience, keeping her close seems prudent.”

“Flawless, except for when her master demands it. This is the second time she’s disobeyed me, Sebastian. You yourself said that you detected nothing supernatural about her, despite her avoidance of mirrors, which I’ve deduced was simple human weakness. She is of no further use to me.”

I looked between the two men, totally lost at sea. Supernatural? Me? Why would they consider that a possibility? The master caught my look of astonishment, and sighed in exasperation. “Well, now that she’s suspicious, you must kill her, Sebastian. Well done. I had hoped this termination would be less messy than previous.”

My eyes widened. “I don’t know what I am meant to be suspicious of, my lord.”

He looked at me. “That’s possibly true. But it would be simply careless to release you now that you know there is something to suspect.” He looked at his butler. “Go on. I ordered you to do something.”

Sebastian bowed to him. “Yes, my lord.” He turned and started advancing on me. I backed up to the middle of the room, but then realized it was pointless. I don’t know why, but I felt that trying to escape Sebastian was not going to work. He was so adept, after all. Just like Madame had said. I looked him in the eye as he came close, his face calm and smooth. When we were nearly chest to chest, he bent down and murmured for only me to hear “I’m sorry, my dear.”

I nodded and swallowed. “Yes. I understand. You…wanted me to stay. Thank you, Sebastian.” His eyes widened at my use of his given name to his face, something I had never done before. Deciding that I was dying anyway, so I might as well, I brought up a shaky hand to cup one of his cheeks. “Don’t worry. I will be seeing my family again. You were so kind to me, Sebastian.” I smiled, then closed my eyes. I didn’t think it would be pleasant for him to see my life fading from them. I took a deep breath, let it out slowly, and then felt a razor sharp pain go straight through my heart. I felt my eyes fly open reflexively, but my sight was already gone. The last sensations I felt were arms holding me up and warm liquid spreading throughout my chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can leave this fic as it is, or I have a bit more writing to take it in another direction. Let me know which you'd prefer! :)


	10. What is the Opposite of a Demon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian thought he had experienced most things. Mary manages to prove him wrong.

I gently lowered Mary’s body to the floor, my eyes on hers, though she had closed them. She could have merely been sleeping, except for the pool of red spreading under her.

From behind me, I heard the master call in a bored voice “Dispose of the body, Sebastian. Then clean up your mess, I want to forget this little episode as soon as possible.”

I turned to look at the master, too quickly and silently for him to notice. He was looking down at the paperwork he’d been poring over when Mary had entered.

Before I could say “yes, my lord”, there was a rustling behind my back. 

“You have gone too far, Ciel Phantomhive.” A voice, clear as a bell, rang out in the quiet room. It was familiar, yet ...altered.

As impossible as it was, I faced Mary Reilly, standing tall, and appearing very much not-dead.

She stepped forward, approaching the master’s desk. As I watched her, I saw the master open his mouth to speak.

The Mary-creature held up a hand, palm facing out. The master’s mouth closed, but considering his look of outrage, it was not by his own choice. Interesting.

“Your demon, Sebastian Michaelis, will not harm me. You have created me yourself, and I will only be terminated at such a time as your contract.” Mary lowered her hand, and the master immediately began speaking. 

“How DARE you speak to me in this way! What is this? What are you talking about? What ARE you? Sebastian, you told me that there was nothing supernatural about her!”

I smirked in thought. “There wasn’t, my lord. It would appear that that has changed.”

The master clenched his jaw. He faced Mary. “Explain!” he demanded.

Mary, whatever she was, remained calm. “I am the demon’s complement. An angel, if you like.” Before the master could say more, she continued smoothly. “When you died, you were offered the option of selling your soul for a demon contract, which you accepted. This ensured balance: your parents, whom had met their ends prematurely, would be avenged, and your life would continue until your purpose was fulfilled.  
That would have been all, if you had remained true to your mission.” The figure lowered her chin to meet the master’s gaze squarely. “You did not.”

Whatever else the master is, let it not be said that he is a coward. “So this is punishment? For deviating for the path set for me? You may not have noticed, girl, but the only plans I follow are my own.”

“I am not a punishment. I am a consequence. An equal and opposite reaction to your action, Ciel Phantomhive. You killed Mary Reilly with no provocation. She was not an obstacle for you in any way. Yet you killed her because you did not understand her. Her motives were beyond you. I am the result of your pettiness.”

The master sat back in his chair, scoffing. “I did not kill her. Sebastian did.”

Mary remained unfazed. “He did so on your orders, Ciel Phantomhive. Sebastian Michaelis does nothing unless you command it. You are connected, and you bear joint responsibility.”

The master scowled. “Indeed. How very informative. I still fail to see why you are here.”

It seemed nothing could ruffle this new version of Mary. “Mary Reilly died before her time, again upsetting the balance. She was offered the chance to strike a demon contract as well, to restore equilibrium. She declined. We did not really expect her to accept; her soul was too pure, without malice or guile. Even for such a person, it is impossible for life to be returned. However, it can be transformed.

“I am Mary Reilly, without her human constraints. I am a match for Sebastian Michaelis in every way, and I am here to ensure that you do not commit such grievous collateral damage again. I am here to stop you, and if you succeed in spite of me, consequences will be dire.”

On the last word, Mary vanished with a rustle of clothing, much like I did when I was so inclined.

The master sat sputtering in her wake. “That is not possible! I must be dreaming! This is some sort of trick!”

I smirked. “I tried to warn you, my lord, that she could prove useful with us, but troublesome on her own.”

The master’s face turned red with rage. “You knew this would happen!?!” 

I inclined my head. “Of course not, my lord. I was totally ignorant of the particulars. However, it appeared obvious to me that the girl was special, if only in her exceptional ordinariness. And I am aware that pure and willing sacrifices hold the greatest of power when it comes to the supernatural. I am not surprised that Mary qualified to become a little lamb.” My mouth twitched in a smirk.

The master bristled. “I hope you have not developed a soft spot for her, Sebastian. She is merely one more obstacle we must overcome now.”

I bowed. “Yes, my lord. Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is all I have written so far for this story. I haven't watched Black Butler any further than this, and it's not on Netflix anymore, so I'm going to leave this story open-ended and stop it here. If you like, I could make it into a series? Let me know if you'd want to read a continuation that is no longer canon-compliant :/ Because anything after this would just be coming out of my head and not be referencing the anime. Thanks for reading! Hope you've enjoyed it!


End file.
